Why Can't You Just Say It?
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Menma and Sasuke are secret lovers. Menma doesn't want anyone to know because, he's sort of in the middle of achieving world domination and his boss is Madara. But the two boys still continue to see each other every night. This night however, Sasuke wants to make Menma admit that he loves him. Will he succeed or will he get his heart broken by the Ice Prince?


**Why Can't You Just Say It?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it._

 _Author's Note: The Sasuke Uchiha in here is the one from Road To Ninja._

* * *

Just like every night. After going at it until you fall from exhaustion beside me. Also after, you couldn't moan any more.

I don't get it? Every night is the exact same thing.

You tell me that I shouldn't want us to make what we have public. I become furious and demand to know why you want to keep everything a secret.  
You make me so annoyed. What are you so afraid of?

You really care what other people think about you that much? You're sleeping soundly on top of my chest. How could I wake you? How could I tell you to get away? Never! I could never bring myself to do it! I want to see you happy. I like watching you smile.

But... Does it even matter if I have to suffer for your own happiness? I would like to take away your fear, your conformism. You have no idea how badly I want to.

I just keep on getting even more annoyed. I wake you. I've hugged you so tightly against me.

Your lips brush against me. Your alluring and pouty lips. I could kiss those pink lips forever. If only you'd let me. If only you would admit that you love me. Just once.

I want to hear it from those beautiful oppressors of my reason. No more one-night stands with different girls. I don't want to hear it from other voices.

I want it from you.  
An "I love you," or "I need you"...  
A "Sometimes I miss you"

I can't help it. Your neck bewitches me. I need your suntanned skin in contrast to my own. I start kissing over all its extension. Coming to your shoulders where I use my teeth to start biting. I know how much you love to feel pain every now and then.

You throw your head backwards. You want more. Having your back against me, I run my hands over your dermis, barely marking your torso. You're so beautiful, so delicious. I rake my nails over your skin a bit and your breathing starts to become fidgety. When I get to your cherry red colored nipples I tweak them until their painfully erected.

Having only thin sheets between us. It's easy for you to feel my hard cock rubbing against your sweet entrance, isn't it?  
You start to moan. What delicious music to my ears.

My big brother is listening to his own music. I've always thought that there's nothing better than to make love while listening to an emotive song.

 _Tonight we escape_  
 _Just you and me_  
 _We find our peace_  
 _Somewhere across the seas_

"Mmm... Ahh... ahh... ahhh..." You're already trembling from pleasure in my arms when I barely brush my fingertips over your member, so sensitive.  
I massage it and you can't take it any more. You turn around to kiss me.

Your long and shaggy-looking black hair falls over your eyes. I can't see them. But I think I feel them getting cloudy due to all of our lust. Now with your eyes half-closed, my nails stop paying attention to your erection to pull on your nipples and keep them retained between my fingers. Pinching and twisting them slightly, so that your breathing can become even more deliciously agitated.  
Without me ever expecting it. You put your hands over my chest and push me back. Causing me to fall from the bed and land on my butt on the floor.

"What did I do now, Menma?" I run my fingers through my spiky black hair. I don't get you. You really annoy me while at the same time you make me want to make love to you desperately. But you also make me want to use my Sharingan on you and torture you with it, until I get at least one word of love from you. Or until your last breath runs out.

With a vain air to it, you put your hand around your hip and brush your bangs out of your face.

"It's nothing Sasuke. Some things just suddenly came to mind. That's all." I watch how you get up from the bed without any modesty and walk towards the bedroom's bathroom.

"It's still midnight, it's too early/late for you to want to leave." I tell you as I lean on the restroom's door. Where I see you starting a bath.

"Yes, I know that. But with doing this, time will run faster." You say without looking at me and while getting lost in the vapor that comes out of the bathtub.

I walk closer to you, almost stalking you and I hug you from behind. Bringing your curvy hips closer against me.

You put your thin hands around mine.

"Stop it. Would you?"

Your voice sounds hurt. I remember you being very unstable sometimes and let go of you.

"Why does everything have to be this way with you?"

I look at you confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, always having to do what you want when you feel like it." You say it as you're sliding into the bathtub and I see how the warm water over your skin relaxes you.

"I don't know what you're talking about. When the one who is never up for it is you." I tell you while I sit on the edge of the tub. Where I can appreciate your face, paying special close attention to your eyes.

"Don't be cynical Sasuke. You're a horndog who only thinks about sex. While I on the other hand am a person with normal and controlled carnal desires." There you go again. Always telling me these kinds of things with that arrogant tone of yours. A tone that sounds like if you were superior to everyone else, especially me.

"Oh yeah? Haha! I'd say more like subnormal and ignored carnal desires."

"Shut your trap you animal!" You yell at me while making a pout and kicking the water. Getting me wet.

"Some one else is the animal. Some one who doesn't even have the least bit of courtesy to invite me to take a bath with him."

"For your information... I'm doing this to relax. You don't do anything else besides making me become tense."

"Even when you put it like that, it's still not a formal and proper complaint from you. Hahahaha!" I get up from where I am because, I know you're probably most likely to throw something at me from the bathtub when I piss you off.

"The day you grow up Sasuke, will be the day that I'll sleep with you more than once per night." I hear you sentence me as I get out of the bathroom.

And the background music is still playing.

And I still have a sad smile drawn on my lips.

 _Enough of the fright_  
 _Enough of the fuss_  
 _I'll be awake if he finds us_  
 _Needless to say_  
 _I'll stand in your way_  
 _I will protect you_  
 _And I..._

I hear you coming out and sitting beside me. I contemplate you wrapped around in a blue bathrobe made of silk. Which makes your suntanned skin appear even more golden, making you look like the beautiful Greek God, Adonis.

"Do you really hate me that much for being such an immature kid?" I ask letting go of my usual cheerful and false security.  
Now you surprise me. You hug me and kiss my cheek.

"I don't hate it. Do you really think I'd let you do these kinds of things to me if I hated you?"

"N-no, but you said it like you were serious."

"I know. It's just that when we're around other people."

And here we go again.  
On the verge of another fight. Of falling down into another argument that'll never have a winner.

 _I'll take the shot for you_  
 _I'll be the shield for you_  
 _Needless to say_  
 _I'll stand in your way_  
 _I'll take the shot for you_  
 _I'll give my life for you_  
 _I'll make it stop_  
 _I'll take the shot_  
 _For you_  
 _For you_

"I don't know why you even ask me what I think when, at the end, the only important thing is what YOU think!"

I break loose from your hug because, there's something about it that hurts me.

"I ask you because I want to know what you think and how you feel about it."

"Why do you want to know? If the result will always be the same?"

 _Tonight we'll be free_  
 _I'll find us a home_  
 _Tonight we will be_  
 _Finally on our own_

"Come on Sasuke, don't be like this." I see how you become troubled. I can't stand it when your face shows sadness or discomfort. And I feel even worse because I know it's my fault.

"When are you going to leave all of this Menma?"

"Leave everything?" Your voice sounds incredulous. Yes, you must've found it ridiculous. The thought of me ever playing an important role in your life. "You know very well that one day this thing between us will end. I'm going to take over this entire world one day and it would seem silly when that day actually comes and I leave it all behind over a silly whim."

"I'm a silly whim." I say in just above a whisper. "I'm such... an... idiot." I get rid of the sadness in my eyes and replace it with rage. "That's true. Isn't it? How could your fucking loser friend ever be more important to you than your world domination? Or that fucking master of yours! I'll always just be your human dildo, right?"

You close your eyes after receiving that blow, you felt it like a punch to your stomach. But I can't take it anymore.

"You don't have to get like this Sasuke." You say it with such patience as you scratch your dark and feral-looking whisker marks.

"No, Menma Uzumaki. I have more than enough reasons to get like this and act however the hell I want. You're not where I am. It's really hard for me to believe that you could feel this damn desperation that's killing me slowly. To feel this fucking need to be with you. If we're not arguing, we're making love. Don't you get it?" My voice wants to crack. But I mustn't break, I have to remain strong. He comes again and hugs me.

"Does it really hurt you this much?"

I can only nod with my head while I hug him back. My first tears start breaking the promise I made to myself of not breaking down.

"Then, the best thing to do is to end it here. Instead of continuing to hurt you."

I stay frozen and my tears stop coming.

 _Enough of the hell_  
 _Enough of the pain_  
 _I won't let him touch you_  
 _I love you_

"N-no… don't… lea-leave" I manage to say before you let go of me.

I'll stand in your way

"This is your secret kink for masochism, huh?" You lay me down offhandedly and sit on top of my naked stomach. You hold both of my hands, pinning them on each side of my face and for the first time of my life... I'm actually scared of you.

There's a strange shine in your eyes that I wouldn't know how to really explain it. But it looks something like satisfaction.

"I think that this is where you should always be. Quiet and expectant. My stupid Sasuke Uchiha."

He says my name like if it was the most delicious thing to savor, slowly and sensually.

With one hand he takes hold of my wrists and with his fingers he traces my lips, neck, playing with my chest for a while until he reaches my hips. Where he starts to play with the skin there.

"Are you afraid Sasuke?"

 _Enough of the scars_  
 _Enough broken hearts_  
 _I will protect you_  
 _And I..._

My gaze transmits the desperation in which I'm drowning into and he... well, he seems to be enjoying it. He takes my neck and bites it. Really sinking his teeth into it and making some of my blood mix in with his saliva. Causing me to only let out a loud pleasured grunt. As my back arches and he gets off from my stomach.

That's when I remember.

I, the playboy Uchiha. Always cheerful, friendly, immature and lazy when it came to training.  
Him, the boy prodigy. Calculating, cold, mature and bad-tempered.  
I met him in the Ninja Academy.  
At first he hated me and refused my friendship. But after we got sorted into the same team. I persisted on making him my friend.  
Then he noticed my extroverted personality, I noticed his breathtaking sapphire blue eyes.  
He contemplated my body, I became enchanted with his feisty personality.

We gained confidence. One day I challenged him, I defied him. And I got myself bitten just like now. Only that that time we were on a mission and he had his legs wrapped around my waist as I pounded into him.  
The minute he released my neck was when I came back to reality.

Even if he was next to me he still didn't let go of my wrists and with his free hand he clawed at my toned abdomen. Making another choked grunt escape my lips once more. I also felt a bit of blood running down my torso.

His tongue started licking away the blood like a cute kitten lapping away milk. He started purring as he continued to lick away the blood. Something that made me let out some groans. Sounds that turned him on.  
I know because, of the desperate way he tried to get his robe off.  
He swallowed my cock down his throat in just one move and sank his nails on my hips, making me feel a combo of immense pleasure and pain. The pleasure his tongue and palate are giving me are so much. The extreme heat from his mouth makes me lose control of my breathing.  
But he doesn't let me finish. Something to which I unconsciously groan in response and frustration.

"Do you think you've behaved good enough for such a big reward, my stupid Sasuke?"

His voice. I don't know if it's because of my excitement or his but, it sounded very perverse to me.

"Ahh... ple... plea... please... ahh... don... don't... leave me like thi... this..."

I almost can't even breathe and my mind starts going blank.

"Then, I'll give you a special kind of reward."

He lets go of my wrists and gets up from the bed. I hear how he starts unzipping his luggage. I'm too aroused to stand up.  
He sits in front of my legs, on the bed's edge and I lean forward to see how he's applying some sort of coconut scented liquid over his member and how this liquid slowly runs down to the inside of his entrance. And he starts massaging it without any delay. He starts rubbing a finger around the pink hole, until he slides it in in just one fast thrust. Making him let out a pleasured moan that soon changes into a sonorous one when he starts moving his finger inside of him.

One finger.

Two fingers

And then he starts losing his usual prude nature.

He starts fucking himself on his own fingers and moving his hips in a way that makes it obvious he needs more, wants more.

I can't stop myself and start stroking my painful hard-on. I'm so turned on that I started leaking some pre-cum.

He lets out a small mocking laugh.

"I did tell you that I was going to give you a special kind of reward, didn't I? Didn't I tell you? You're such a nymphomaniac."

That's when I notice a strange looking ball rope thing from his hand. I can only watch as he slowly shoves one of the balls attached to the string inside himself. He starts quivering in pleasure, when a second larger one enters him it makes the first one touch a weak spot in him. Because he lets out a louder moan. Then when a third one enters him. That's when he can't stop crying out and moaning my name. He starts cursing.

Which only makes me stroke myself harder and leak even more pre-cum. Then he starts moving them a bit and a fourth one goes inside him. He stops for a moment, I hear a 'clicking' sound and immediately the vibrations and pulsations seem to increase. He starts panting and moaning as he holds on to the bed sheets with great force. When I start grunting and panting as I'm about to come. He stops everything and takes the anal beads out.

To replace them with my own cock that's more than hard and hot enough for him. He crawls towards me and holds on to the bed headboard as he sits on my lap. He wraps his legs around my waist and starts pulling on my hair as he rides me.

He knows how much I love it when he moans right against my ear.  
When he begs me to not stop.  
When he begs me harder to not stop and when he begs me to come inside of him.

"Ahh... ahh... Keep going... aahh... ahhh... harder... aaahh aaaahhh... deeper... aahhh aahhh... fuck me... aahhh ahhh... Sasuke... such a big cock... aaaahhh ahhhhh..."

Every now and then my tongue escapes and I tug on his earlobe with my teeth and feel the change on his bouncing. I feel how they become even more faster.

I sink my nails into his back. The pleasure is overpowering me and it makes me want to do something. So I start thrusting into him and going at an even rougher and deeper rhythm. The pleasure is burning my bones and heating up my skin. The ultimate ecstasy finally comes. And everything turns to white for an instance. For a moment I don't hear the music, or my screams, or his moans. He comes first. Coming all over both of our stomachs. Tightening around my cock. Making me feel like if I'm being squeezed and milked dry. I come soon afterwards. Filling his tight ass with my cum. Once we both come, the music and our pants are heard once more.

 _I'll take the shot for you_  
 _I'll make it stop_

 _I'll make it stop_  
 _And I..._  
 _I'll take the shot for you_

I lay him down on top of my chest. He snuggles up to me and we lay like that until both of our shallow breathing come back to normal.

"So then... are you... going to... stay?"

I ask him a bit scared and timidly.

"Now you're afraid of me?"

"N-no, I'm afraid of you abandoning me... my answer to your question about me fearing you... I can only love you."

I told him as I held him closer to me.  
He lets out a long and deep sigh. He runs his nails through my spiky black hair and I feel how he give my hair a kiss.

"My immature and stupid Sasuke. What will I do with you?"

"Prove to me that you love me?"

"I just did."

"Can you say it to me?"

"What for?"

"To know how it feels."

"You don't want to feel that." His voice sounds different.

"Yes, I want to. I really want to. And even more from you."

"I don't believe this. The years are making you more stupid Sasuke."

"Maybe."

"I love you, a lot. And don't ever ask me to say it again until you become stronger than me."

"What will we do after I beat you?"

"You didn't even pay any attention to what I said. Isn't that right, stupid Uchiha?"

"Menma? Ummm?"

"Shut up. Look. The sun is starting to come out."

* * *

 **The End**

 **終わり (Owari)**


End file.
